galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilda
Gilda is a female griffon and supporting character in the series. She first appears as an antagonist in Griffon the Brush Off, and she makes subsequent appearances in later episodes, chapter books, and the IDW comics. She is called Gilda the Griffon in some merchandise. Personality Gilda is first introduced by Rainbow Dash as her griffon friend, a "half-eagle, and half-lion", to which Gilda adds, "And all awesome." She is shown to be playful and competitive around Rainbow Dash, and she mentions she enjoys a good prank before setting out on several flying excursions with Dash. However, she is also very rude and has a short temper but hides that by acting friendly toward Dash. She shows her true colors when Pinkie Pie asks to join her and Dash and tries to discreetly ditch Pinkie by racing with Dash. This fails when Pinkie pursues them with the aid of balloons, prompting Gilda to pop Pinkie's balloons and send her floating down to the ground when Dash is preoccupied with a race. However, Pinkie manages to catch up to Gilda and Dash again; when Dash isn't looking, Gilda menaces Pinkie Pie, calling her a dweeb, a dork, and "Stinkie Pie", and sends Pinkie hurtling to the ground again. Pinkie describes Gilda to Twilight Sparkle as mean and grumpy, but Twilight thinks that Pinkie is just jealous of Gilda. Later, Gilda frightens Granny Smith by making her think her tail is a rattlesnake, steals an apple from a food cart, makes Fluttershy cry by bumping into her, doesn't accept Fluttershy's apology when Fluttershy thinks it was her fault, makes fun of the way she talks and roars at her. She then calls the ponies around her "lame". At Pinkie Pie's party, Gilda seems to hold back her temper and misbehavior around Dash, but she eventually snaps after getting repeatedly pranked and she lashes out at Pinkie and the other ponies. She rants on about being "cool", blindly mistaking the pranks as Pinkie's doing, and leaves in a huff when Dash tells her she should find other "cool" friends. In truth, the pranks were set up by Rainbow Dash for nobody in particular; however, Gilda always happened to be the victim. In Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Gilda demonstrates both a love of pranking and a somewhat manipulative streak, playing on Twilight Sparkle's insecurities as a princess. Gilda "she tried it and said it tasted good!" S5E8 Gilda adopts a more positive attitude. In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Gilda apparently harbors a kind, caring attitude that she hides behind a rude facade—as Pinkie Pie points out—and regrets losing her friendship with Rainbow Dash. When faced with the choice of recovering the lost Idol of Boreas or saving Pinkie and Dash from falling into an abyss, Gilda chooses the latter and mends her relationship with the two ponies. In My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #24, following the events of The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Gilda displays more of a willingness to cooperate with and stand up for others, including ponies like Rarity, but she exhibits some distaste for frilly dresses. Gilda briefly adopts the harsh coaching methods of Coach Klaus when he appoints her as the assistant coach of Griffonstone's Boffyball team, but she abandons them in favor of friendship and teamwork.